Electronic displays are commonly installed within flat, hard surfaces of electronic devices, such as computer screens, television sets, smart phones, tablet computers, etc., and in many cases are installed on accessories for the electronic devices, such as removable monitors. Many electronic devices having an electronic display are portable, and have thus become very useful in implementing mobile applications. This fact is particularly true with smart phones which have become ubiquitous. However, unfortunately, typical mobile devices such as smart phones have electronic displays that are flat and rigid in nature. Thus, while these displays useful in implementing many different applications, the device on which the display is present must still typically be held in a hand, or must be stored in a pocket, a purse, a briefcase or other container, which makes the electronic device less accessible in many situations, such as when a person is carrying other items, undertaking an athletic activity such as running, walking, etc. Moreover, in many cases these traditional electronic devices require two free hands to hold and operate, making these devices cumbersome or difficult to use or to view in situations in which, for example, a person has only one or no free hands or is otherwise occupied.
While flexible displays are generally known and are starting to come into more common usage, flexible displays have not been widely incorporated into easily portable items such as items of clothing, wristbands, jewelry, etc. or on items that are easily attached to other items, much less in a manner that makes the display more useable and visible to the user in many different scenarios. To the extent that flexible displays have been suggested to be used on bands, such as wristbands and armbands, which wrap around a user's wrist or arm, these bands contemplate the use of connection structure on the ends of the band that connect and overlap in manners that are used for traditional watch bands, for example. As an example, U.S. Patent Application Publication Serial Number 2013/0044215 discloses a wristband device including a flexible display wherein the two opposite ends of the band overlap one another, when placed around a user's wrist, at a point directly beneath the user's wrist. Such an overlap makes the display surface of the band discontinuous at the portion of the band at which the upper or visible end of the band lays over the lower portion of the band. To adjust for this discontinuity, this device detects the overlap of the band and does not use the display surface associated with the hidden or covered portion of the band. However, such a configuration still results in a discontinuity within the display surface of the band on the bottom of the user's wrist, which is a location that is easily and naturally visible to a wearer of the band. Moreover, this configuration results in a display that has most of the useful viewable surface visible to the user when the user is looking at the display with his or her palm facing downwardly. Moreover, to the extent flexible or curved displays are used on band type of devices, such as devices that fit onto a user's wrist or arm, these displays are generally designed to make as much of the display surface visible to the user when the user's palm is facing downwardly and in fact do not place display surfaces at other locations on the band.